


The Speedforce is a dangerous thing

by TotalAwesomeness



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAwesomeness/pseuds/TotalAwesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x21: Barry wakes up in the Allen household. Why is Nora Allen still alive, and why does he want to love her more than a son should love his mother? Two-shot PWP (with some plot). Barry/Nora</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

No-one truly understands the Speedforce.

You could study it for years – even centuries – and have the knowledge equivalent of a bucket compared to the whole lake. But a few individuals have/had come close to fully understanding the Speedforce; incredibly close. The Barry Allen from the original timeline – where the particle accelerator exploded in 2020 – was Speedforce incarnate. With every step, Barry generated the quasi-mystical energy that permeated throughout space and time. He was one with the Speedforce (Barry-2020 would joke that he had spent too much time with Cisco. The only one to rival the Speedforce knowledge of Barry-2020 was Eobard Thawne.

Born generations after Barry, Eobard had begun his life idolizing the Flash and his abilities. His obsession with the Flash alienated the young Thawne from his family and few remaining friends, but he did not care. It took Eobard years to replicate the particle accelerator explosion, to become like The Flash, and it worked. Yet, time was a cruel mistress, and Eobard found out the truth of his role in history. He was never meant to be the Flash – to be a hero. The fate of Eobard Thawne was to be The Flash's greatest enemy: The Reverse-Flash.

Thus, the Flash and the Reverse-Flash fought for centuries, neither one gaining the advantage over the other. They were locked in a vicious cycle – Eobard tries to take something away from The Flash; The Flash stops him; they fight – rinse and repeat. That is, until Eobard finally found out the connection between Barry Allen and the Flash, and victory seemed imminent. He could FINALLY get his revenge! But The Flash found out and chased the Reverse-Flash back to the year 2000, to prevent Thawne from irrevocably changing the timeline.

The Flash succeeded… to an extent.

Although The Flash had saved his younger self, in a fit of rage, the Reverse-Flash had killed Nora Allen with a knife to the heart. But something had gone wrong (or subjectively right) and Eobard found himself with only his rage and none of the Speedforce. Nevertheless, Eobard was cunning and a plan was developed quickly. Eobard became 'Harrison Wells', and for the next thirteen or so years, everything was put in place for the particle accelerator to give birth to The Flash.

However, as brilliant as Eobard was in pushing forward the particle accelerator explosion, he did not get things exactly right. The explosion did give birth to The Flash, but to a Flash who did not generate the Speedforce as he ran who was not Speedforce incarnate. Unfortunately for Eobard he never found out about what he had done wrong. At least, until after the Harrison Wells of Earth-2 unintentionally transported Barry into the Speedforce nexus via trying to recreate the particle accelerator explosion. When Eobard felt the familiar presence of a certain scarlet speedster in the nexus, he raced towards it in a burst of red lightning like a man dying of thirst would to a river. He pushed aside all the feelings of rage and hate, for all that mattered now was one thing: to return home.

Barry awoke with a gasp.

What the-!? Why am I in my old bedroom?

Barry took a few deep breaths to calm down, as he got up from the bed and headed out of his room.

The last thing I remember was… the explosion. It did NOT go as planned.

He could still remember the feeling of his being explode into several different pieces. It was agonizing as he felt the explosion stretch his entire being and tear into him with intense heat. Yet, as he walked down the stairs to the sitting room, Barry realized that this was his first home – the Allen home.

"No, this isn't possible."

The house was almost exactly like what Barry remembered from his childhood, with the only things missing being the framed pictures. Nevertheless, Barry could not help but gawk at the perfect replica of the Allen house. All of this made Barry want to bolt out of the house. Wait…

He could feel it again. The Speedforce coursing through his entire being like a shock! But it was different this time. While before it was an integrated extension of him that could not be taken away (Zoom proved otherwise), now it felt like he was the Speedforce and the Speedforce was him. It almost felt too much, and for anyone else it would have been. But not for Barry, who was grinning like a kid on Christmas and vibrating with yellow lightning as he whipped around the entire house several times in the time it would take a regular person to even blink.

*THUMP!*

Barry readied himself into a running stance when he heard the noise. The Speedforce was with him (Cisco would be laughing) and he felt invincible. However, he knew that such overconfidence had lost him his speed before, and so Barry cautiously moved towards the source of the noise – the kitchen – only to find someone who further made him doubt his sanity and whether or not he was 'alive'.

"My beautiful boy," Nora Allen said with a warm smile, as she finished washing the dishes and turned around to face him.

His mother still looked the same as she did all those years ago. Wavy red hair (one of the reasons Barry loved the colour) with captivating cerulean eyes that pulled you in close. Her skin was relatively smooth, with only a few wrinkles from Mistress Time, giving people the impression that Nora Allen was in her late-twenties/early-thirties instead of her early-forties. Barry could not help but blush slightly when he also noticed how "well-fitting" his mother's clothes were on her body – the white camisole Nora was currently wearing showing off her ample breasts, and how her jeans seemed to wrap themselves tightly around her firm ass. To top it all off were a pair of black stiletto pumps which further accentuated Nora's ass and shapely legs.

"Wow," Barry said with wide eyes as he ogled, only to internally curse himself. What was he doing? This was his MOTHER!

But was it really his mother?

Sure, his mother was beautiful and did dress nice from time to time like anyone else, but it had never been this noticeable. Plus, Nora Allen had never worn heels indoors and rarely did so out of the house either, only doing so for special occasions like charity events. Still, even ogling someone who looked like Nora Allen was a huge no-no. Right?

Barry's hardened dick certainly disagreed with this train of thought.

"What's wrong, Barry?" Nora asked with a worry etched on her pretty face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

If the situation was not so serious, Barry would be laughing at the irony of the statement. But all that could come out was something akin to a strangled noise. No words could be used to describe how conflicted Barry felt right now, as he prayed to all the deities in the multiverse that his mother did not notice his now obvious erection. Unfortunately, said deities were not listening.

"Oh." Nora's face was surprised as she noticed Barry's erection trying to escape the confines of his pants. A sly and understanding smile then blossomed on her face. "Does it hurt, sweetie?"

Barry nodded hesitantly and then gasped sharply when he felt his one of his mother's dainty hands grasp his crotch with a firm grip.

"Does that feel nice?" Nora asked coyly whilst looking directly into Barry's eyes and massaging his crotch through his pants.

"Yeah," Barry answered after somewhat losing himself to his mother's administrations to his crotch.

Nora grinned, and for a few seconds Barry did not see his mother but a woman who was ready to throw herself at him as a lover.

"Mommy will make you feel good."

Barry could not help but start to vibrate slightly, as he watched his mother go down onto her knees and unzip his pants. This did not go unnoticed by Nora, who giggled at his slight vibrating.

"You are definitely not gonna disappoint when you're inside me."

At this statement, Barry's eyes widened at the likely possibility of having sex with his mother. He was going to have sex with HIS MOTHER! He was going to put his cock deep inside the very womb he was born from. This should have disgusted him, but instead it only made him harder with anticipation.

Barry snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his mother stroking his cock with both of her dainty hands whilst almost never losing eye contact with him. The feeling of the soft arms which tucked him in at night as a child were currently stroking his dick, and Barry thanked the Speedforce that he had a inhuman amount of stamina before he could ejaculate. That stamina was put into doubt for one of the first times in a while when he felt his mother's mouth wrap around his cock.

"Mom!"

He sped them both towards the couch area – with Barry slouching against the couch and Nora facing away from the television as she blew him – and desperately tried to focus on the Speedforce to keep him blowing his load right there and then. Barry could feel his mother's tongue work up and down his shaft as her head bobbed up and down his cock. Thankfully, the power of the Speedforce prevailed, and Barry could hold on.

"Having a speedster for a son really has its advantages." Nora smirked, her dark red hair a mess and a string of saliva connecting her mouth to Barry's dick. Her smirk grew when she saw Barry gaze at her cleavage. "Want to your mother's tits?"

The hungry look in Barry's eyes answered her question, and in a flash of yellow lightning, he stripped off her camisole and threw it to a corner of the room.

"Do you do everything fast?" Nora laughed.

"Not everything, mom." Barry smirked, before he tenderly cupped his mother's breasts and marvelled at their firmness.

The quarter-sized nipples were hard enough to cut glass as he ran his thumbs over them in circles, much to Nora's delight.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Nora asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She then stood up and grabbed Barry by the hand off of the couch before leading him up the stairs. As Nora led him up, Barry could not help but gaze at his mother's jean-clad ass tantalizingly sway as they walked up to his childhood bedroom. How had things come to this? Never in a billion years would he have ever thought that he was going to have sex with his mother, and anticipate it, too! Was this some sort of Speedforce Heaven? All of Barry's worries about Zoom and Central City seemed to melt away in his mother's presence.

"Come here." Nora motioned with her finger when they entered his bedroom before passionately kissing him.

Their tongues mingled with each other like a perfect duet or a dance as, in a rapid vortex of yellow lightning, Barry and Nora facing each other completely nude barring the latter's black stiletto heels.

"Lightning gave you abs," Nora remarked which both of them laugh.

Mother and son took a step towards each other before suddenly finding themselves on the bed per Barry laying Nora down onto it with his vibrating fingers going rapidly in and out of her trimmed pussy.

"OH GOD, BARRY! YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ME CUM! MAKE YOUR MOTHER CUUUUM!"

In the space of five seconds (give or take), multiple consecutive orgasms stuck Nora like a lightning bolt. This was followed by Barry penetrating his mother's pussy less than a second after a latest orgasm, with him directly above her and gazing directly into her eyes.

"Welcome home, Barry."

They kissed whilst Barry started to thrust in and out of his mother and new heights of pleasure were reached. White lightning fired out from the incestuous lovers as they made love, and sonic booms pulsed outwards and shook the room. The Speedforce ensured that the lovers were unharmed. After hours of unadulterated love-making/fucking, Barry felt himself get close to ejaculating and Nora sensed it.

"Cum, Barry. Cum!" Nora moaned semi-coherently. Despite the sweat and her messy hair, Barry thought she never looked more beautiful as her legs wrapped around his torso. "Oh GOD! Make me pregnant!"

This set Barry off and he exploded inside of her. What felt like gallons of his seed coated Nora's walls and fired deep into her womb. Mother and son were caught in a state of euphoria as they became one. Once the euphoria had passed, Barry curled up beside his sleeping mother and closed his eyes.

Yes; this was Heaven.


	2. The Speedforce is a beautiful thing

*THUMP!*

Eobard rubbed his forehead and winced. The Allen house had a goddamned force-field! He ran a hand through his… blonde hair?

He blinked. When Eobard had first arrived in what he later dubbed as the “Speedforce nexus”, he had the appearance of the late Harrison Wells, despite changing back to his original appearance at the time of his temporal erasure. For the gods know how long he had cursed and screamed at and about everything, from his worthless yet underestimated ancestor Eddie, to the idea of never returning home.

“Oh GOD! Make me pregnant!”

Ripples in the air seemed to pulse outwards from the Allen house which – although unseen by Eobard – the speed warrior felt with a shudder. This was then immediately followed by a partly-exasperated sigh from Eobard, once he realized the identity of the voice.

_It seems as if The Flash cannot help himself from fucking with the timeline and reality itself._

Suddenly, a massive shockwave erupted outwards from the Allen house and knocked Eobard sailing into the air. Luckily, as a speedster with enhanced perception, Eobard managed to quickly regain his footing whilst simultaneously noticing that the force-field was down. Now was his chance!

In a flash of red lightning, Eobard Thawne raced into the Allen house.

* * *

 

The first thing that Barry expected to feel when he woke up from his short (from his point of view) nap was guilt. After all, he had just slept with his _mother_. He had inserted himself into the woman who had birthed him – the place where was conceived was now flooded with his own seed! Yet, as he gazed down at his sleeping mother curled up against his chest, Barry did not feel guilt or any negative feelings that modern society would say he should be feeling. Instead, Barry felt something he had not truly felt for a long time, ever since he had lost his mother so many years ago: peace.

Of course, the sex was unbelievably amazing, but it was not the sole reason for his newfound peace. For sixteen years Barry had felt a missing part of himself.  Some of the damage had been healed with time and the support of his surrogate family, but it was always there. Now, as he lovingly stroked his mother’s hair, Barry felt the missing piece fit back into his heart as both his mother and soulmate. It had just been the two of them – a single mother and her son – for eleven years before disaster had struck, before Nora Allen had been stripped away from him.

Yes, Barry still loved Iris and would continue to do so for as long as he lived, but they were not meant to be. Iris was his best friend, and he would tell her absolutely anything, but Barry knew that his heart belonged to his mother. Plus, judging by some of the looks Joe had been giving Iris when she was not looking, maybe Barry needed to do some match-making.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

Barry smiled gently down at the nude goddess that was curled against him. Even in the “morning” - he could not really tell in the Speedforce – she was still beautiful.

“Hey, mom.” He kissed her forehead, to which Nora smiled with a serene look on her face.

“God, you came so much inside of me. When we go back to home I am definitely going to be pregnant,” Nora said, with the smile never leaving her face.

At this remark, Barry’s face broke out in a massive grin. His mother was coming back with him! At first, Barry was afraid that he would have to leave her behind in the Speedforce. He knew that Zoom was still a threat, and he cared about his friends and family ‘on the other side’. There was no chance in Hell that he would leave them to Zoom’s mercy. However, as Barry now knew that his mother was coming back with him, the tough choice had been made easy. On the other hand, the thought of becoming a father were popping up with the typical doubts and fears – not to say that he was not overjoyed at the prospect. But before Barry could start fantasizing a life with his mother/hopefully-soon-to-be-wife and child, he felt something change in the atmosphere.

“Someone’s downstairs,” Barry said, before he rapidly got up from the bed wearing his Flash costume. As he stared incredulously at the costume, Barry looked over to his mother for an explanation, to which Nora shrugged.

“Speedforce.”

If the situation was not potentially serious, Barry would have joked back. Instead, Barry raced downstairs, only to face the one person he never expected.

“Eobard Thawne,” Barry breathed out before getting into a fighting stance.

The Reverse-Flash was currently unmasked in front of him wearing his original face, but it did nothing to make the evil speedster seem friendlier. Neither did the shark-like smile hiding the raging pool of emotions.

“Barry, Barry, Barry.” Eobard chided, waggling his finger from side-to-side.  “The Flash could not resist messing with timeline, or with his own mother.”

Faster than Eobard had expected, much to his consternation and slightly pride, Barry had him by the neck against the wall with a look of murderous intent on the younger speedster’s face.

“You say anything about her or I will end you, Thawne!”

“Mr. Allen, it seems as if you need a better handle on your emotions,” Eobard taunted, almost reminiscent of the Harrison Wells that Barry had known. “Now, if you could…”

Barry slowly and carefully released his hold on Eobard whilst never leaving him out of his sight.

“What do you want, Thawne? And how are you still alive?”

Eobard smirked.

“Always asking the right questions, Flash. When Eddie had killed himself – quite heroically, I might add – and erased me from existence, I ended up here in the Speedforce nexus. I have been in this torturous dimension for gods know how long which brings me to answering your first question: I want to go home.”

Barry laughed before sobering and giving Eobard a look that the evil speedster would know meant that he would not be fooled again.

“And then what? Terrorize my friends and family, along with lives of the innocent! No way in Hell, Thawne.”

Eobard smirk never left his face, as he put on his mask and his eyes glowed red with corrupted Speedforce. Then, with his distorted voice, he said:

“I wasn’t asking.”

Unfortunately for Eobard, attacking the chosen of the Speedforce WITHIN the Speedforce was not a smart move as far as understatements go. Before Eobard had even begun running towards Barry, Nora had appeared out of nowhere – fully clothed in the same clothes as before the sex – but shining bright like a beacon and threw the Reverse-Flash to the other end of the sitting room.

“Mom, stay back!”

“Listen to your son, Nora Allen.” Eobard growled, as he carefully got back up again. “I wouldn’t want to kill you… again.”

Eobard sped straight towards Nora with his right arm vibrating at the right frequency to stab, but before Barry could even react, she had grabbed onto Eobard’s neck and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

“The Speedforce has been merciful with you, Eobard Thawne.” The voice coming out of Nora was ethereal yet also overwhelming in its power, as the light around “Nora” intensified in brightness. “But that ends now.”

For many years Barry had often imagined getting his revenge on the Man in Yellow. Most of his rational mind wanted justice for his mother’s murder, but a small part wanted the Man in Yellow to suffer for what he had done. Yet, as Eobard screamed in agony as the red electricity around his body turned yellow before entering into “Nora”, Barry could not help but feel the slightest bit of pity for the Reverse-Flash (slightest being the key word).

All of this happened in the span of less than thirty seconds, before “Nora” dropped the semi-conscious and now also powerless Eobard onto the floor. She then turned to Barry who was paying no heed to the evil ex-speedster and was worrying about his mother.

“Nora Allen is fine, Barry. The Speedforce protects the loved ones of those we care about,” The Speedforce reassured gently, to which Barry sighed in relief. “You have done so much for us, sacrificed so much and been through so much. This is your reward, Barry Allen.”

Suddenly, a swirling blue vortex of lightning opened in the sitting room. The Speedforce smiled.

“Protect and cherish those you love. Run, Barry, run.”

In a flash of light, Nora Allen was back. However, yellow electricity occasionally sparked from her body. Additionally, instead of the clothes she was wearing pre-sex, Nora was now wearing her own version of the Flash costume – the only difference was a domino mask similar to that worn by Trajectory.

“Ready, sweetie?”

Barry kissed her tenderly before they linked hands.

“Ready.”

Both of their eyes sparked with yellow electricity before the two speedsters sped into the swirling vortex and back home.

* * *

 

Cisco did not expect it to work. After all, even with technology to back him up, his powers were still in the beta stage of testing. So when a swirling blue vortex with lightning opened up next to where the dimensional breach used to be, Cisco’s first response was to “scream like a little girl”, as Harry would have commented. Next thing he knew, Barry and another speedster came out of the portal in a flash of yellow lightning.

“Cisco!” 

“Barry!”

They ran up to each other and ‘bro-hugged’, whilst the other speedster – who Cisco internally remarked was “damn fine!” – waiting patiently at the side.

“Are you okay? Where is everybody?” Barry asked hastily, seeing that no-one was around.

“Am I okay? Dude, you just got disintegrated! Everyone else is off home slee-ping.” The last word was affected by Cisco’s yawn.

“Cisco, you need to rest,” Barry chided gently. His friend looked unkempt and there were dark bags under his eyes from a lack of proper sleep. “I’ll send you home.”

For a minute, Cisco looked as if he was going to argue that he was absolutely peachy, but instead he simply nodded with a yawn.

“Thanks, bro. Who’s the other speedster?”

Barry and Nora exchanged smirks.

“This is my mother, Nora Allen.”

Cisco’s eyes widened and energy briefly flooded back into his system at this bombshell, before the fatigue won over and he nodded sleepily.

“That’s cool.”

Before Cisco could hit the floor, Barry scooped him up and dropped him off back home.  He then sped back to Star Labs, to find his mother without her domino mask but with a mischievous grin on her face.

“You know, Barry.” Nora began saucily, which made Barry’s dick harden. “I don’t think we know for sure if I’m pregnant. Why don’t make sure that I am?”

In a flurry of yellow lightning, a naked Barry found himself on top of an equally naked Nora and passionately making out with each other on the cool floor. Hands were everywhere as they re-explored each other’s bodies.

“Then let us make sure,” Barry said with a smile.

For the next few hours all that could be heard throughout Star Labs was the sound of moans and sex. Luckily for them, Jesse and Wally were currently in a coma and thus unaffected by the taboo love-making, whilst Harry slept like a log. By sunrise, Don and Dawn Allen were conceived in the very place their father was twenty-seven or so years ago.

* * *

 

Joe West woke with a start in his bed, as the morning light seeped in to his room. He cursed internally when he noticed the messy bed sheets dripping with his cum.

For the past few years, his dreams were filled with a woman – a beautiful seductress who would beckon him closer. At first, he had no idea who she was, but eventually – with his cock in her mouth – her identity became clear.

Joe pictured her in his head, as he removed his cum-stained boxers and began stroking his dick. He envisioned her bouncing on it, a look of pure ecstasy on her face, as he felt himself approaching an orgasm. God, he shouldn’t, but he needed her so bad! He could hear her beg for his seed, beg for it to impregnate her. God, he was gonna cum!

“IRIS!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What a cliff-hanger! If you want me to continue this series, feel free to say so. Thanks for all the support!


End file.
